Into the Alternative
by Music lover3212
Summary: Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, and Michelangelo are four regular 15-year-old teenage brothers. It's their regular schedule in New York: wake up, go to school, hang with their friends, go home, and eat pizza. Nothing bad could happen with that routine...right? AU Human!Turtles. 2k12. Mainly DonniexOC with TurtlesxOCs as well.


Donatello leaned onto his desk excitedly, probably being the only one listening to his teacher explain meiosis. "Meiosis is a special type of cell division necessary for sexual reproduction in eukaryotes. The cells produced by meiosis are gametes or spores. In many organisms, including all animals and land plants—but not some other groups such as fungi— gametes are called sperm and egg cells."

The bell rang and Donnie sighed in disappointment as the class either woke up or exhaled in relief. He adjusted his glasses before putting his binder back in his purple backpack and exiting the class to go home.

Walking down the crowded hallways, yelling "HEY!"s when students bumped into him, he reached a certain area of lockers where five other people were waiting for him.

"Hey, bro, how was bio?!" Michelangelo asked when he saw his older brother.

Donatello beamed. "Awesome! We just started learning about meiosis and that they are found in so many organisms and have gametes, excluding fungi—"

"Is this gonna take long?" Raphael retorted, crossing his arms in annoyance. Donatello glared and his brother glared back.

Leonardo rolled his eyes at his younger brothers. "C'mon, guys, if we don't leave now we'll miss our bus."

"Yeah, I promised my dad I'll do my chores when I get home and I _don't _want to get grounded," April said, hoping to leave right away.

Everyone said their agreement and walked towards the exit, continuing to converse. "So, Cas, how was Gym?" Raph asked the oldest of the group.

Casey smirked. "Awesome! We played dodge ball and, of course, I was team captain and we won. I barely lost anyone on my team. They can't match my rad throwing arm!" Casey bragged.

April smacked her boyfriend upside the head. "Stop with the machismo. I can practically _smell _the lies behind your words."

As the couple began to playfully argue, Donnie felt his heart break; though, he should've known better. Being freshmen, they were new to Roosevelt High School (1). They didn't know the way around the school and a sophomore girl (2) helped them to their classes. Donnie instantly liked her the first time he saw her. For the next few months, Donatello hoped he had a chance with April. That is, until, April accidently bumped into senior Casey Jones (3).

Casey was a popular boy and a lot of the girls stared jealously as Casey helped gather the ginger's books. Overtime the five became friends with Casey and Donatello tried his best to impress April. However, he failed. There was a winter dance and Donatello was going to ask April to go with him, but the 18-year-old beat him. After the dance, Casey and April begun to date and it wasn't official until the 16-year-old came squealing to the brothers about Casey asking her to be his girlfriend.

Donnie was starting to get over her, but he would be lying if he said it didn't hurt a bit.

"Man, I'm so pumped it's May! That means school's almost over!" Mikey yelled, sky blue eyes sparkling.

"And it also means finals are coming up," Leonardo reminded.

"Aw, man, bro! Did you have to remind me?!"

All six finally boarded their bus and chatted away. Their stops came in order: Casey, April, then the brothers.

When they got to their apartment, their father greeted them. "Hello, my sons, how was school?"

The four brothers only told April and Casey this: when they were really young, their parents died in a hit-and-run. They were 10-month-old fraternal quadruplets, and while their parents went grocery shopping, they were left with a babysitter. The police came to tell the babysitter that they were killed on the street as a driver was racing, took the children and put them in an orphanage. It wasn't until they were four when they were adopted by a Japanese man named Hamato Yoshi. At first, Yoshi didn't want four children, only one and seeing their different appearances made him believe they weren't brothers. It made sense: Leonardo was the one boy with black hair and cerulean blue eyes watching Space Heroes, Donatello with blond hair and brown eyes as he read Shakespeare, Raphael with crimson red hair and livid green eyes, and Michelangelo with brown hair, teary blue eyes, and freckles as he struggled against Raphael's headlock (4).

But after seeing them, he couldn't help but be drawn to their personalities and couldn't bear to separate brothers. So, he adopted them all and got a job as a martial artist teacher that paid good money to support him and his rambunctious boys, as well as teaching them ninjitsu to protect themselves.

"Hello, Father," they replied in unison.

"Nothing happened, right?" Leonardo asked, glancing at his brothers to make sure nothing drastic happened to them as well since they don't see each other as much.

"Yeah."

"Sure."

"Same as usual."

Their father merely nodded, knowing that if something happened the boys will immediately tell him. They always tell him if something went on in school.

They all went on with their regular schedule. The boys would do their homework, and then went on to what they usually do with Leonardo watching Space Heroes, Raphael reading comics, Donatello tinkering with some new inventions, Michelangelo playing his DS, and Yoshi meditating.

Mikey slammed his device closed and shouted, "LET'S GET PIZZA!"

Pizza being their favorite food, the three boys shouted their agreement and rushed to their father's room to tell him where they were going, ignoring his usual warnings of "not talking to strangers" and "looking both ways before crossing the street" even though they always heed those warnings.

* * *

Most of the employees ignored their regulars as costumers glanced at the brothers, who were laughing loudly and occasionally throwing pepperoni at each other. Luckily, they weren't thrown out since the brothers always spent good money on the pizza and the manager and employees know the boys since they come there often.

Fully satisfied, the four decided it was time to head home, not having to pay at the end since they already did upfront.

"Keep a sharp out, boys. Sensei always said bad things happen at night," Leonardo warned.

"Yeah, yeah; we know, oh fearless leader," Raphael remarked sarcastically, even though he knows his older brother was right.

The boys kept their ears peeled for any suspicious sounds. They were almost home until they rounded a corner and were taken by surprise. Each boy had their eyes covered and mouths muffled by the other hand.

They were thrown into an alley and they looked up at their attackers. They were surrounded by ten burly looking men, covered in tattoos and piercings, showing obvious signs that they were gang members.

"Alrigh', give us yer money an' we promise we won' hurt ye lads," the largest of the men said in a thick Scottish accent.

The boys swiftly got to their feet and got into a fighting stance. "Oh, we'll give you something alright; a hundred dollar worth bruises when we're done with you," Leonardo replied, trying to sound tough but failing ultimately when all he received was confused looks from both his brothers and the gang.

"Leo…sometimes I wonder if we'll die _before_ we graduate," Raph replied sassily.

"They're refusin', boys, they're askin' fer it." He snapped his fingers and they circled the brothers.

All hell broke loose, and despite learning martial arts for 11 years, they were at quite a disadvantage. Leonardo managed to flip one of the hoodlums as they charged toward him, but another came behind him and kicked him behind the knees, knocking him down then beating him. Raphael tossed one of the men into a dumpster, but one of his colleagues hit the pressure point on his back. Michelangelo knocked out two of the gang members by butting their heads hard, but one tackled him from behind. Donatello twisted the hoodlum's arms then flipped him, but he grabbed Donnie's ankle and knocked him down. A few moments had passed as the fighting continued and the boys were getting tired, but the men weren't breaking a sweat (5).

At the end, the brothers were lying on their back, covered in bruises and sweat as the panted heavily. Their eyes were blurry and almost lost consciousness when they heard a faint click. "We tried to be nice, lads, but ye had to test us, didn' ye? Now, we're gonna end this," the Scottish leader said as he cocked his pistol to Leonardo's head.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" one of the gang members screeched.

The boys could hear a slight pause before there were running footsteps and screaming.

"What _is _that?!"

"I don't know! Just shut up and run!"

"It's a monster!"

"A freak!"

Donatello, the only one out of his brothers not fully unconscious, fluttered his eyes open. The last thing he saw was piercing blue eyes staring back into his before succumbing to the darkness.

* * *

**A/N: I actually liked how this turned out :) Anyway, this idea came to me and I thought it to be a _brilliant _one at it. For those who read Trials of Love will recognize the OC in the next chapter and how I twisted up the character. I think I will just leave this chapter and maybe the next will be in 3rd POV and the rest will be in Donnie's POV; I've noticed that when I write in 3rd POV I add more detail but in 1st it's more funny.**

**And yes, Splinter's story is like in the show. His house got on fire, his wife died and he lost Miwa (or in this case she's dead in my story), and he moved to New York. Only thing is: no Shredder.**

**1.) I made the boys go to the high school April goes to so they can stay together.**

**2.) Originally, since April's 16, I was going to make her a junior but sophomore seems more accurate since, where I live, sophomores are usually 15-16 year olds.**

**3.) Yes, Casey's in here as well. And I made him a senior since Nick said he's 18, even though they said he got held back, I think senior fits even better.**

**4.) I had to give the boys a backstory. And I know you guys see Leo with either black or dark brown hair, Raph with red hair, Mikey a blond, and Donnie a brunette, and I can honestly see it. But I think, since Donnie is the smartest, blond will make him have the smart, nerdy look to him. I'm drawing him in human form to get the idea. Also, I think Mikey would look really cute with brown hair. Think about it :)**

**5.) Basically, the fight is like in the first episode: when they lost because they weren't working together.**

**READ & REVIEW!**


End file.
